The present invention relates to a visor and particularly to a visor with an extendable panel.
Vehicle visors with optional features such as vanity mirrors and lights have become popular in modern vehicles. Manufactures often seek to conceal or cover these features since they tend to detract from the overall aesthetically "clean" look of the interior passenger compartment of vehicles. Also, exposed mirrors are a potential safety hazard in the event of a vehicular crash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,819 discloses a visor including a slide-out panel and mechanism for controlling the panel. Also, commercial visors incorporating such a panel controlled by an axle with gears at opposite ends for engaging racks on opposite sides of the visor slot have been used for several years. Such mechanism, and other means for concealing and covering the functional features are often costly, complex, and difficult to assemble. Less expensive alternatives for covering or concealing such mirrors tend to bind, catch, and are often not reliable.